


Maki's Feet

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foot Fetish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You offer to lick Maki's feet.





	Maki's Feet

“You… you want to lick my feet?”

Maki stares down at you with a weirded out look, one you would expect from any girl who just got propositioned with something so strange. When you nod, her cheeks turn just as red as her dress, and she turns away with her usual tsundere look. Twirling her hair with her finger, she mutters, “I… I suppose I wouldn’t be against it. Just… don’t be weird about it.”

You eagerly thank her as she crosses her legs at the knees lifts her right foot up in your face, and quickly get to work. You start by planting a kiss to the top of her foot, and then softly starts running your tongue along her slender foot, up over the top, then along the side. Looking up at Maki’s blushing face and searching it for approval, to be met with her usual tsundere grimace, you proceed to start sucking on her toes.

Starting with her big toe, wrapping your lips around it and giving it a light suck while lapping at it with your tongue, you manage to get a cute gasp from Maki, something she quickly tries to cover up with her hand. Satisfied with the reaction you managed to get from her, you continue, moving onto the next toe, giving it the same treatment, and then onto the next, each one getting Maki seemingly more flustered and fidgety. 

As you finish up sucking on her toes, you start moving downwards, running your tongue along the ball of her foot down to her sole, lapping at it eagerly. This causes Maki to tense up, her toes curling a bit, but you remain dedicated to lavishing her foot with your tongue, lifting it with your hand so you can get a better angle at running your tongue down to her heel, back across her sole, back up to the ball of her foot, before you go back to sucking on her toes again.

By this point, Maki has become visibly aroused, her tsundere grimace having turned into an embarrassed pant and her hand no longer covering her mouth. With her right foot covered in saliva at this point, she nudges you a bit with her foot to signal you to get off for a moment, and, once you have obliged, she crosses her legs the other way so her left foot can get some attention as well. 

Immediately, you get to work, giving Maki’s left foot the same treatment you gave her right foot. Starting with a kiss, and then moving onto sucking on her toes, before moving down to the sole of her foot, you work diligently to please Maki. Even as your tongue starts to get sore from doing so much work, you keep pressing on, rewarded by her panting quickly turning to a series of light gasps and soft eeps. 

“Th-that’s… nnh, that’s enough…” Maki pants softly, once again nudging you off her foot. Happy with how excited you have gotten her, you sit before her on your knees, looking up at her with happy smile on your face, your giddy eyes met with flustered ones. Shifting her legs and rubbing her thighs together, she asks hesitantly, “I… um, I uh… you… you really got me going in a way I… I didn’t expect I would. So I… I want you to take responsibility!”

Surprised, but excited as well, you eagerly agree, as she hesitantly parts her legs and roll her panties down her thighs. You kneel up and move in close, holding onto her thighs as she lifts up her skirt and reveals to you just how wet she has gotten just from getting her feet licked. As soon as she gives you the okay, you take the plunge, quickly getting to eating her out.

Your arms wrapped around her hips, hugging her butt and pulling her a bit closer to you so you can have a better angle at eating her out. Starting like you did with her feet, you plant a kiss to her wet lower lips before putting your tongue to her labia, giving it a few good laps and grinding your tongue against her clit. Maki quickly getting into it, her voice moaning softly as you get her off, you quickly get into her as well.

With your tongue pushed inside, you focus on thrusting your tongue as you continue the lapping motion, parting Maki’s lips and eliciting from her a pleasant series of moans. You don’t stay in that one motion for too long though, before pulling back out and once again focusing on caressing her labia and grinding against her clitoris.

Before long, you can feel her thighs closing more tightly around your head, and her hands resting atop your head starting to push down, and you get the signal that she’s getting fairly close. So you speed up your tongue movements, ignoring how sore your tongue and jaw have gotten from this entire ordeal, fueled by the pleasant sound of Maki’s moaning and gasping, until she’s finally hit her climax. Her thighs clamped tightly around your head, her hands pulling your head in, she lets out a shrill moan as her quim gushes from her honeypot and directly into your mouth. 

As she slowly starts to calm down from her orgasm, Maki pulls you up from between her legs and into a loving embrace, kissing you softly over and over again. As you lavish in her affection, returning it with kisses of your own, she relaxes and nuzzles you softly. Pulling you into a passionate kiss, she whispers to you, “Mm, thank you so much, love…”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Maki https://twitter.com/shamakho_works/status/1119153065788002305 and was immediately like "Wow, I want to lick her feet". So I decided to pause playing FFXIV and write this fic.


End file.
